Sviatoslav Republic
The largest surface fleet commanded by Admiral Kuznetsov ---- The Russian Navy (Russian: Военно-морской Флот Российской Федерации (ВМФ России) , tr. Voyenno-morskoy Flot Rossiyskoy Federatsii (VMF Rossii), lit. Military-Maritime Fleet of the Russian Federation) is the naval arm of the Russian military. The present Russian Navy was formed in January 1992, succeeding the Navy of the Commonwealth of Independent States, which had itself succeeded the Soviet Navy following the dissolution of the Soviet Union in December 1991. We are currently building up our Fleet to be the most powerful Navy on Battleship Craft Navies Wiki, it is our duty to destroy everything in our way, and we do not care who stands in our way. We have no care of how many casualties mount... Not even our own. We mostly here to help prevent or end war. Fear us smaller navies. We are also ordered to crush any resistance towards us, so please.. Don't get in our way or you will be destroyed. We won't stop until every last human being in our way is dead, we will also destroy anything or anyone who is traitor to us. We will execute them in most graphic and horrible way possible, far more worse than the Order's executions. ''About us ''Power is key to victory！ - Admiral Kuznetsov addressing Russian crowd. ---- ~ Recorded Message Starts ~ ---- Привет, I am Admiral Kuznetsov. If you are reading this, you are either very brave or very stupid. If you are a recruit or ally, then welcome to my glorious fleet . If you are an enemy, then you may find yourself at the end of an AK-47. We are the mighty Russian Navy, a fleet that specialize in power and domination. We are not kind to our enemies, so if you are one of our enemies, then we will execute you. We are currently ally with American Navy and we help prevent war, that mean if you and your enemy are fighting, we step in to kill both of you. So watch out because we have no care of how many casualties mount, not even our own. What is that you say? You see our ship fleet? Oh yes, glorious is it? Soon you might be decimated by it. If you are interested in joining us, please do so. Also, if you try to betray me, I will grab my sword, cut off your legs, arms, head and brain, cook them and eat them. Then I will through your body into a Howitzer and fire it into the sky. So think before you try to double cross me. Bye. ---- ~ Pull out Pistol and shoots screen off ~ For more about us, please visit Russian Navy Data Center ''Fleet status Code: Forces moving into Crimea and Black Sea Members of the Russian Navy A list of Russian Navy's active personnel *'Nikita Victorovich': He was born in Russia and loves to invent all kinds of different Submarines. *'Ivan Viktor Grgovoric': The brother of exiled Admiral Ivan Nikola Gregovoric. He specialises in building fast ships with low-medium armaments. He is forced to wear a breather due to an accident involving a boiler. *'Vladimir Korochev': He is an ex-KGB member, a highly experienced Engineer, Demoltions expert and a very highly trained Special Forces Operative. Also, he likes vodka. *'Shinovak Karnuk': A former captain in the Soviet navy during the Cold War, he now proudly surveys his country as a member of the grand fleet of the Russian Federation. *'Vasily Krivosheyev': Vasily, once a successful Vice Admiral in the now extinct USSR, he was discharged in '91, just when the USSR perished at the hands of capitalistm, he seeks to avenge his fallen comrades, Vasily now seeks the destruction of any navy against the Russian Navy, and he will make sure every ship in front of him is turned into scrap before he sails away, he's also a sniper rifle and close quarters combat specialist. He also likes vodka. *'Vladimir Kravchenko': son of lev kravchenko, seeks restore Russia to its former glory. Veteran of Chechnya when he was involved in the naval infantry. He is clean and sober and has moved on to coffee. *'Valeri Khariton': A new recruit who looks up Vladimir Gurevich. He believes that what the Russians are doing is right and is willing to sacrifice himself to fufill Vladmirs ideals and intentions. *'Sergo Almizannov Volkov': Sergo was actually an Soviet army after he moved to Russia, but then he instead moved to navy. He was a good man, except he is unstable and get angry too easily. Because of his instability, he was discharged in 1996. After that, he became one of the most powerful pirate in the world since he is armed with a warship. He joined the Navy again in 2005. He is armed with hundreds of his own soldier since his career as a pirate, and he rides a heavily modified T-80UD tank. Former members A list of either former Russian Navy members or deceased members. *'Demetri Olegovich': Former member of the Russian navy. A retired sailor in the Cold War,he rejoined the navy when he had no place to go. He provides Battleships and much needed weaponry to the navy. Was executed when he was found out to be alive. *'Adrik Ivanov': A former scientist and a russian admiral, Adrik was originally viewed as nothing more than a frail man, until he revealed several technologies, as well as showing he was a great commander. Killed by HYDRAXIS forces *'Wolfgang H. Schnout': Secretly executed on March 4th 2014 in Klimov Prison. *'Vladimir Gurevich Kuznetsov': Current leader of the Russian Navy, he is a very skilled Fleet Admiral that served in the Soviet Navy until the Soviet Union broke up. Now he is a member of the Russian Navy and rules with Military Power. He loves Vodka. His flagship is RFS Peter the Great. Killed when ''Peter the Great was destroyed by Hatay terrorists. ''Ships of the Russian Navy These are the current ships of the Russian Navy, we may not have much now, but we will have more coming... ''Non Naval Weapons Our weapon that our sailor and personnel use. AK_47.jpg|AK-47, our main Assault Rifle AK_74U.jpg|AK-74U, our Secondary Assault Rifle RPK.jpg|RPK, our main Heavy Machine Gun AKM.jpg|AKM, Assault Rifle PK.jpg|PK, our main Machine Gun AK_105.jpg|AK-105, Assault Rifle not many in service RPG_7.jpg|RPG-7, our main Rocket Launcher ZiL_131.jpg|ZiL-131 6x6 Army Truck, used for transport ZiL_41047.jpg|ZiL-41047, our main Presidental Limousine ZiL_111.jpg|ZiL-111, our main Army Staff Car Bel Air.jpg|Chevrolet Bel Air, our secondary Army Staff Car ZiL_135.jpg|ZiL-135, our main Artillery Truck ZiL_E_167.jpg|ZiL-E-167, our main Heavy Transport Truck Amphibious Assault We now have Amphibious Assault capabilities, and we will use them. We will manufacture Amphibious Assault Vehicles now also. We will build Amphibious Assault Tanks, Amphibious Trucks, and even '''convert land vehicles into Amphibious Vehicles' AV.jpg|The Malyutka MT-1, a Light cheap easy to build AAV that proves to be quite effective against small Patrol Craft BTR-77.jpg|The BTR-77, a light 6x wheeled Amphibious Vehicles used for scouting and reconnaissance BTR-77a.jpg|This is the BTR-77a , an Ambulance Variant of the BTR-77 S-1.jpg|The Malyutka M5, a land attack System modified for Amphibious Operations , it carries 2x Strela S-1 Short-Range Missiles M5A 2.jpg|Malyutka M5A, a modified variant of the M5 M5B.jpg|The Malyutka M5B, an ICBM armed variant of the M5 M1.jpg|The Molotov M-1, a heavily armed Amphibious Vehicle used for Defence purposes armed with 22x Strela STR-22 Nuclear ICBMs M-1_2.jpg|Molotov M-1 underway MT-2.jpg|The Malyutka MT-2, a simple, cheap Amphibious Missile System, used to attack Medium-Range targets ''Military parades This is here to show our pride to the public, it includes Battle Formations and other items. http://youtu.be/UjeW74XcAvc http://youtu.be/9CKJEpfawCI Kremlin Strike Force 2.jpg|The Kremlin Strike Force AAV 2.jpg|A line of 5x Malyutka MT-1 Amphibious Assault Vehicles BB_1.jpg|The Imperial Battle Group AAV 3.jpg|2x MT-1 AAVs escorting a BTR-77 Light Recon Vehicle AAV_4.jpg|3x Malyutka M5 AAICBMV AAV_5.jpg|3x Malyutka M5s escorted by 1x BTR-77 AAV_6.jpg|Standard battle formation for the M5 AAV_7.jpg|3x Malyutka M5 AAICBMV's escorted by 2x BTR-77's AAV_10.jpg|2x BTR-77's escorting a Malyutka M5A M1_3.jpg|2x Molotov M-1s M-1.jpg|2x Molotov M-1s escorted by 2x BTR-77s MT-2_II.jpg|A line of 5x Malyutka MT-2 AMS MT-2_III.jpg Project 64.jpg|A Project 64 beside Stalin - Class battleship Amphibious Assault Groups Photos of our Amphibious Assault Battle Groups. AAV.jpg|A formation of 5x Malyutka MT-1 Amphibious Assault Vehicles underway AAV_2.jpg AAV_3.jpg|2x BTR-77s escorting 1x MT-1 Amphibious Assault Vehicles AAV 6.jpg|A battle formation of 3x Malyutka M5 AAICBMLV's BB 1.jpg|The Imperial Battle Group Rikodin3.jpg|The first five Rikodin-class vessels produced Declared enemies The list of Navies we are at War with: ''None ''Allies of the Russian Navy The list of Russian Navy Allies: *'K.R.A.D.E.C. *'U.S. Navy *'U.S. Airforce *'Cerberus Armed Forces *'SeaCorp Limited *'Royal Navy *'Mexican Navy *'HYDRAXIS Navy Non aggression War pacts A list of Navies that we have been asked not to attack: *'United Merchants Guild *'ISBA Navy *'Cerberus Armed Forces *'Royal Norwegian Navy *'AFOH Navy *'BKFighter Navy Weapons Arsenal The current weapons and ships we have in service. ---- *Lunokhod-Class Frigate - ~250,000x in service, 5x Sold *Pripyat-class Anti Air ship - 1x in service *Siberia-class Medium Cruiser - 5x in service *Lubyanka-class Fortress - 1x in service *Baikonur-class Battleship - 1x in service *Baikal-class ICBM carrier/ Battleship - 5x in service *Chernobyl-class Battleship - 1x in service *Pobeda-Class LCS - In service *Vlad's Secret Project - In production *Leningrad-class battleship - 1x in active service *Malenkov Class Frigate - In service *Пушка СССР class Carrier - 1x in service *Zhukov Class Destroyer - In active service *Тяжелый молот СССР class Battleship - 1x in service *Vladivostok-class Heavy Battlecruiser - 1x in service *Lunokhod II-Class Frigate - cancelled *Heavy fortress Peter the Great - in service *Heavy fortress Wolf - In service *Esminets Class Frigate - in service *Petrov-Class Destroyer - planned *Stalin-Class Battleship - in service, sister ship scraped *Slava-Class Battlecarrier - 5x in service *Kirov-Class Battlecruiser - planned *Project 51 - Sold *Project 61 - 83x in service - 1x sunk - approx. 200x being built *Kremlin-Class Guided ICBM Battlecruiser - 3x in service - more in production *Lun-Class Ekranoplan - planned *Kalinin-Class Stealth Nuclear Battlecruiser - 570,000 In service *Viktor-Class Light ASW Carrier - 18x in service, 2x Sold *Viktor II-Class Aircraft Carrier - Planned *Malyutka MT-1 Light Amphibious Assault Vehicle - 75,000x in service *Malyutka M5 Modified Amphibious ICBM Vehicle - 5,500x in service *BTR-77 Light Amphibious Reconnaissance Vehicle - 7,000x in service *BTR-77a Ambulance Variant - 60x in service *Rikodin -class Fast Attack Medium cruiser - 20x in service, 10x more ordered *Mishka-class Battleship - 7x in service, unknown if more will be produced *Zabivat-class carrier - 3x in service, 2x lost *Akula-class submarine - 17x in service, 3x Sold *Moscow-class Torpedoboat - 55x in service, 0x more ordered *White Experiment A1-2 - in service *DshK DMV-7 Defence ship - 55x in service *DshK DMV-2 Patrol ship - 200x in service *Heavy fortress Kalashnikov - in service *Heavy fortress Florov - in service *BM1 Arsenal ship - 64x in service - more in production *Project 71 ( FCXB - I ) - in service *Narva ASW frigate class - 60x in service *Merkurii Nuclear Submarine class - 50x in service *Project A119 - Canceled *Tula Nuclear Guided Missile Cruiser class - 100x in service *Type 098 "Vanguard" class guided missile cruiser - 50x in service *Type 081 class nuclear SSBN - 50x in service *Объект 5 7 4 - 20x in service *Project 64 - 3x in service *Adrik Ivanov class nuclear submarine - Sold 'Non Naval Weapon' *AK-47 Assault Rifle - 350,000 in service *AK-74 Assault Rifle - 50,000 in service *RPK Heavy Machine Gun - 67,000 in service *AKM Assault Rifle - 450,00 in service *PK Machine Gun - 300,000 in service *AK-105 Assault Rifle - 20,00 in service *RPG-7 Rocket Launcher - 450,000 in service *ZiL-131 6x6 Army Truck - 12,000 in service *ZiL-41047 Presidental Limousine - 5x in service *ZiL-111 Staff Car Version - 30x in service *Chevrolet Bel Air Army Staff Car - 45 in service *ZiL-135 Artillery Truck - 400x in service *ZiL-E-167 Havy Duty Truck - 10x in service (due to costs) How to join us To join our fleet, you must '''Fill out every question in this application' Note: This is for a fake character that you make for the Russian Navy Character Name: (A Fake Russian name) Character Gender: Character Age: History of Character: Any war experience? Yes or No What kind of ships do you create? Why do you want to join? Do you hack? What is your flagship? ''Russian Navy News This is the Russian Navy News Center (RNNC) here we post to the public, every one can read this. '''Attention ! We are now constructing ICBMs !' We are now starting to manufacture ICBM's, we these we can rule the whole Battleship Craft Wiki World . This is a Warning to other Navies, Be ready other Navies, if you make one wrong mistake, you will be attacked with our ICBM's Amphibious Assault We now have Amphibious Combat Capabilities, with this new feature, we are now manufacturing Amphibious Tanks, Vehicles and even modifying land vehicles so they can drive in water. Vehicle modifying Since we have Amphibious Warfare capabilities, we have decided to Modifie our land vehicles and Missile systems to Amphibious ones, this means the all Land operating vehicles will be modified to drive in water, this may help us win any war that may come across us. First ICBM We have manufactured our first ICBM vehicle, it is a modified Malyutka M5A Missile Truck fitted with special Amphibious Gear so it can operate in the seas. We will continue to fit the Special Amphibious Gear to other land vehicles. Capture We have captured SeaCorp Limited, we are currently turning it into Weapon and Ship supplier for our Fleet. Sochi We are at peace for now. 2014 Sochi Olympics in progress. ''Russian Navy subdivisions *'Russian Air Force' A newly formed Force, it is the air Defence force of the Russian Navy. Currently commanded by Vladimir Kuznetsov. Also looking for more recruits *'SeaCorp Limited''' We have managed to capture SeaCorp Limited, a Corporate company with many things we can use. ---- Category:Rogue Fleets Category:Navies and Fleets Category:Neo-Earth Navies Category:Destroyed Navies